<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love With My Blanket(s) by Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040009">In Love With My Blanket(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lukanette Sprint Fics (LBSC Challenge) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Morgenmuffel, Romantic Fluff, They are married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a blanket who was awake all night, and luka wants to know why, lukanette endgame, marinette is a blanket, marinette loves her sleep, sleepy Marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s why you were being a pure Morgenmuffel this morning.”</p><p>She laughed. “A what?”</p><p>“Someone who doesn’t like to wake up in the morning,” he chuckled, earning a playful shove in his ribs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lukanette Sprint Fics (LBSC Challenge) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LBSCSprintFicChallenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Love With My Blanket(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LBSC SprintFic Challenge! Prompt was: <b>Morganmuffel (German): Someone who is in a bad mood in the morning and does not like to wake up early, a morning grouch, not a morning type of person. </b></p><p>Thanks to Aquamarinearchive, epcot97 and MalcolmReynolds for beta reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the red and black angel in his dream gently nudged him out of his sleep, Luka Couffaine blearily opened his eyes. He blinked them once, twice to get the sleep out and allow himself to adjust to the sunlight wafting in lazily through the bedroom window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a yawn, Luka tried to stretch himself when he realized that he actually could not move. His gaze landed on the pair of slim arms wrapped around his torso, and a familiar weight on his outstretched arm caused him to tilt his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met by a beautiful face surrounded by a halo of raven blue hair. The face of the angel in his dreams. She was smiling in her sleep, inviting lips slightly parted open, oblivious of the world around herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing dreamily, Luka turned to his side and tucked a stray hair away from her face. Letting his fingers ghost over her ear before trailing them down the soft skin of her face, he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten this lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky enough to not only get a chance to love this kind and brave girl, but to also be by her side for eternity. She was his lovely wife, and he was her simple counterpart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts came to a stop as Marinette snuggled into his side, murmuring something in her sleep. His heart made a little leap as she sighed into his embrace, the sapphire on her left finger winking at him. Even two months into the marriage, he still found reality to be too surreal to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Luka softly whispered, afraid to break the dreamy trance with his voice, “Melody, it’s time to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snuggled into him deeper, letting out a protesting whine. “No, just five more minutes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. “C’mon, if I remember well, the punctual Mrs. Couffaine has work today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work… wait… wanna stay,” came the mumbled reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me? Why, I’m honored, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon cupcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips, only to be bopped on the nose as she sleepily pushed him away. She lazily swatted her arm at him, before snuggling into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm no. Sleep first, husband later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but why? You did go to bed early last night,” Luka whined, before wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist. “We could use this time in a more fun way, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled lightly, before snuggling into his chest as she shook her head in denial. “Too tired. Woke up in the middle of the night. So nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you wish MiniNette.” He laughed along with her, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent of pastries and cherry blossoms and</span>
  <em>
    <span> home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few more moments, before Luka felt Marinette’s breath evening out. He nudged Marinette to wake her up for the day, and to his utmost surprise, she slightly punched him in the chest before grumbling something and turning away from him. He immediately missed her warmth, but her reluctance to get up made him curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scooting over to her side, he got himself up slightly on one arm, looking at her with concern. “Marinette, did you seriously not get any sleep yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an annoyed look before snuggling into her blankets. “I told you, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question was met by pin-drop silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka sighed before rolling back to his side and sitting up in the bed. He stretched himself a bit, before turning to look at the sleeping form of his wife. As her form rose and fell gently with every calm breath she took, Luka couldn’t help the smile on his face. His concerns about Marinette staying awake through the night could wait; he had to make sure she got her well-deserved sleep. And he surely wouldn’t mind doing her share of chores for a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to swing his legs over the bed and get up to start his day, a soft grasp at his wrist made him stop. He turned to find Marinette looking at him with the most beautiful sleepy expression, bluebell eyes half-lidded and her raven locks tangled in a cute bedhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby kept me awake all night,” she softly mumbled, catching him off-guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby?” For a split second, Luka was confused. Which baby was Marinette talking about? But that was when her black earrings twinkled in the sun, and realisation dawned on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, her duties as Ladybug had kept his poor wife awake all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean Augustus’ baby brother Julian? Was he akumatized again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave him a baffled look, before grumbling as she sat up. She tried to tame her bedhead but seeing her make no progress, Luka took his hand in hers and gently undid the tangles in her hair. All the while, he gave her a patient smile, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, to his surprise once more, she simply took his hand and placed it on her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am talking about this baby, Lu,” Marinette spoke slowly, as if to get her words to sink into him. And the words indeed sunk in. So deep that Luka was sure his brain had short-circuited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with the unsaid question in his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears. She bit her lip and gave him a tentative smile, before nodding her head in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That simple nod changed his world, and Luka wanted to do nothing but to stay like that. Frozen in his place, with his hand on his wife’s belly, the belly that contained a budding life. A budding life right under his own hands, one that he helped to create and his brain finally registered,</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh gosh I’m soon gonna be a father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka felt like crying in delight or choking with happiness and ended up hugging his wife tight, holding her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and their unborn child</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to himself, tucked away from the entire world. As he breathed in her scent, he swore to protect his family and never let them go and felt like simply bursting with happiness…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu, you’re crying,” Marinette said in a teary chuckle, causing him to pull away and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m crying, what else do you expect me to do? These are happy tears!” He rubbed at his eyes before holding her hands shakily. “We are gonna be parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded eagerly, her own tears flowing freely. “Yes, Lu, yes! I’m gonna be a Maman and you’re gonna be a--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--a Papa,” He breathed out. “Oh gosh Mari, when did you find this out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and Luka was sure he fell head-over-heels for his wife for the umpteenth time. “Just three hours ago, you doofus. I had a gut feeling and then Tikki confirmed to me that she could sense some new Creation within me. But I didn’t want to get your hopes and so waited till you were deep in sleep--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then spent the entire night squealing for our little Couffaine?” He chuckled breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hung her head bashfully before looking up at him through her bangs and Luka simply couldn’t resist kissing his beautiful wife senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away for air, he rested his forehead against hers, knocked breathless by her beauty and the joyful news she told him. “That’s why you were being a pure Morgenmuffel this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who doesn’t like to wake up in the morning,” he chuckled, earning a playful shove in his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugging Marinette, he pulled her down to bed with himself, cuddling close to her. “I won’t be surprised if our child turns out to be a Morgenmuffel too. Or a blanket for that matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A blanket?” She laughed once again, wrapping herself around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” he winked at her as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “A blanket I’m hopelessly in love with. Though now I have two,” he added with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, before laying her head on his chest, sighing in delight. He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes and absorbing the newfound joy in his being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reality still felt surreal, and he just wished for it to stay that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forever and ever.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b> Rules for the LBSC challenge </b><br/>The group picks a prompt. Members choosing to participate will write for that prompt in up to three 15 minute sprints. No writing outside the sprints until you have completed all three! After the 3 sprints are complete, you have 24 hours to edit (which can include some new writing to smooth transitions, etc). After those 24 hours, post what you’ve got, either just to the disco or publicly if you like.</p><p>Story also shared on my <a href="https://mininoire.tumblr.com/">Main tumblr</a> and <a href="https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/">Writing Tumblr</a>.</p><p>If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord server</a> today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>